


Scarred

by GigglesAndFreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23 spoilers, Angst, Because you deserve it, Destiel - Freeform, I was so inspired, I wrote this so fast, M/M, but a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglesAndFreckles/pseuds/GigglesAndFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't dead, Castiel.</p>
<p>But Dean Winchester is very much changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing I wanted to get out of my system after that breathtaking finale. Hope you enjoy it.

Castiel couldn’t move. He couldn’t move. 

Dean was dead.

Metatron wasn’t lying. If he was lying, it would have been so much easier. Punch douche in the face, pop down to Earth, check on human. 

But he wasn’t lying.

So no, Castiel couldn’t move. 

But Hannah could. Hannah was immediately down on Earth, her mission to relay her commander’s message to Sam. An apology that he wasn’t there, a pained plea for forgiveness, a desire to meet up with the younger hunter as soon as he could. 

It took her longer than Cas expected for her to return. Instead of her usual stoic face, she was on the verge of panic. Her eyes were wide, her hands shaking. 

“I know how much the man meant to you, Castiel,” Hannah whispered. She couldn’t seem to meet his eyes.

“Thank you.” Cas was working through the haze of mourning. He was starting to get suspicious. Her reaction was...off, somehow. 

“But Castiel,” Hannah braced herself against a wall, tipping her head back. “He isn’t dead.” 

Cas stood up, papers fluttering. He took a moment a breathed in hard. “You’ll have to excuse me, Hannah. I must go-” 

“No.”

Castiel’s voice crackled with power. “No?” 

Hannah sighed. “He isn’t dead, Castiel, but he’s very much changed.” 

All the fight drained from the rebellion’s leader. “Changed?”

“His soul. The soul that you fell in love with, and there is nothing you could say to convince me you haven’t fallen in love, it’s written all over you. His beautiful soul is changed.”

Cas sat back down, leveling a stare at the other angel. “Changed how?”

“It was the Mark. It ripped his soul into bruised and battered pieces. It charred it all, and most of his soul did not heal. And the parts that did came together funny, all wrong. Nothing about him is even human anymore. His soul is scarred, Castiel, broken and irreparable and scarred. Going to him would only hurt you worse.”

Castiel understood what she meant. Demon. The word flashed in his head. Demon. Dean is a demon. 

It runs through his mind for only a second before he stops. And smiles. Cas lifts his face back up, tears spilling while others were already drying. 

“And what if it was the scars I fell in love with in the first place?”


End file.
